


Don’t Tell Me Your Love Is Gone

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Being an Asshole, Betty Cooper Upset, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Broken Bones, Confused Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones sings, Family Going Through Hard Times, Father and Son Flashbacks, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Heartbroken FP Jones, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Jughead Jones Beaten Up, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs Time To Heal, Jughead Jones Needs Time To Himself, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Sings, Jughead Jones Sleepwalking, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones memory loss, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Lonely Jughead Jones, Lost Jughead Jones, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protective Toni Topaz, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovered Memories, Sad Betty Cooper, Sad Jughead Jones, Scared Jughead Jones, Sleepwalking, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend, Upset Jughead Jones, Worried Betty Cooper, Worried FP Jones II, beaten up, remembering, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: What If The Ghoulies didn’t just beat Jughead to near death, they beat him to the point of memory loss!? Jughead Is hurt and scared and doesn’t remember a thing let alone anyone from that night. Not any Ghoulie and not any Serpent. Including his own dad! With Jughead not knowing what to believe or who to trust or even remembering his own first and last name how can his loved ones help him let alone protect him and stop him from getting hurt by someone again?! But does Jughead really want to remember the memories of that horrid night?!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Hog Eye, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Hog Eye & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Malachi, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Don’t Tell Me Your Love Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have a YouTube version of this. Link In the end notes. Please check It out and give likes!

At the sheriff’s station The Serpent teens were ready to get Fangs out of there.

Jughead: We can’t go out the front! Is there a back?!(Asked Sheriff Minetta)

Minetta: The crowd’s out there too, so pick your poison Serpent.

He walked away

Sweet Pea: What are we going to do man?!

Fangs: I don’t want to die!(Sobbed)

Jughead quickly walked over and grabbed Fangs’s cheeks

Jughead: Hey listen to me! You’re not going to die! Okay?!(Said gently)

Fangs nodded yes slowly as tears ran down his cheeks

Jughead: We stay together so none of us falls! In unity there Is strength!

Jughead, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs: In unity there Is strength!

Jughead led them through the crowd with Fangs In the middle.

FP: Everything’s going to be okay son(Put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders joining them)

Archie saw Reggie making his way through the crowd holding a gun. By the time Archie tackled him It was too late. A gun shot rang through the air. Jughead and Sweet Pea quickly caught Fangs as he fell weakly, bleeding from the stomach. FP helped his son lower Fangs to the ground as Fangs passed out.

Jughead: Somebody help!(Cried worriedly)

Tom Keller shot Into the air

Tom Keller: Everyone get out of here! Now!

The crowd took off

FP: Let’s get him to the hospital now!

He hopped Into Tom Keller’s car with Jughead, Archie, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. FP and Sweet Pea helped Fangs walk Into the hospital.

Jughead: Help! We need a doctor!

He ran over to the desk lady

Jughead: Miss, he was shot

The desk lady: Wait your turn please

Jughead pounded his fists angrily on the desk

Jughead: He’s dying!

A doctor: What’s going on?

Jughead: My friend was shot In the stomach

Fangs cried out In pain as he was laid on a gurney.

Fangs: N-no!(Sobbed as grabbed FP’s right wrist)

FP: Hold on, hold on(Said gently)

Jughead walked away as the gurney was rolled away

FP: Where the hell are you going?

Jughead: To find the guy who shot Fangs

FP: No you’re not. Not with that riot out there. You’re angry?! You want justice?!

He stopped him; keeping his hands on his shoulders

FP: So do I! But you got a fallen soldier here boy! We need to talk to his family! That’s part of being a leader!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Some leader I am

His dad started continuously rubbing his right cheek

FP: Don’t go down that road. Come on.

FP: Come on(Put his arm around his shoulders)

He gently led his boy away. After two hours Sheriff Minetta showed up as Jughead walked over to a nurse.

Jughead: Miss, how’s Fangs doing?

The nurse: We’re still taking care of him. We’ll let you and your friends know when we know anything.

Jughead took a deep breath

Jughead: Okay, thank you

Minetta: I would also like to be Informed If and when he wakes up.(Walked over)

The nurse nodded yes and walked away

FP: Fangs wouldn’t even have a slug In his gut If you have been doing your job since you got hired.(Walked over to them)

Minetta: I don’t think I need to remind you Mr. Jones that harassing an officer can get your ass thrown right back In jail.

FP laughed then looked to his son; but he saw his son was nowhere to be found.

FP: Jug?(Called)

He walked away and started looking for him. Later that night Jughead was In Pickens Park to let The Ghoulies have their way with him.

Penny: The sacrificial lamb arrives 

Jughead: I want to remind you of a deal I made with your boss. I hand myself over to you tonight, and there’s no blood shed tomorrow. 

Penny: Clearly getting rid of you Is more Important than an all-out Serpent annulation. 

Jughead looked at all The Ghoulies

Jughead: Thirty to one? Are you that scared of me?

Malachai: The only scary thing Is what we’re going to do to your girlfriend once we find her.

Jughead punched him In the face. But The Ghoulies rounded on him. He felt punches, kicks, and knives on every Inch of his body.

Penny: You’re a true hero Jughead! Let your dying thoughts be that your sacrifice was for nothing. And that come morning, Riverdale you know It will seize to exist. 

Penny: Don’t finish him off yet guys! I want my pound of flesh first.(Took out her knife)

Malachai: And I want a little taste of The Serpent King’s boy!

Jughead felt his clothes taken off. Before he knew what was happening someone’s cock was shoved Into his mouth. The Ghoulie moaned deeply and began to thrust Into his mouth slowly. Jughead felt his legs being lifted Into the air. Jughead’s ass cheeks were pulled apart hastily, and felt fingers probing at him. A finger actually hit the mark and he Instinctively jerked away. They all stopped again and tightened their grips on his limbs, then resumed what they were doing without talking. The cock In Jughead’s mouth began to thrust Into his open mouth rhythmically. Fingers pushed Into him a couple times. The fingers retreated, and Jughead felt something nudging at his front hole. Jughead let out an anguished shout as the cock thrust Into him. Forgetting about the dick In his mouth, he nearly bit down on It. Luckily that Ghoulie had pulled It out. The Ghoulies laughed as Jughead struggled and let out sharp gasps from the assault Malachai was doing on his front hole. Malachai didn’t pound Into him very fast, but the size of his cock made It feel like he was about to split open. Another Ghoulie shuffled forward and pushed his cock Into Jughead’s mouth. Jughead let out a whimper as he felt something press at his prostate.

A Ghoulie: Looks like you hit It just right Malachai(Laughed)

Malachai: He’s so fucking tight(Moaned)

He shoved Into him again harshly. Stabs of pain lanced through Jughead’s body as Malachai thrust Into him with a high rate of speed. Malachai thrust Into him slowly and deeply three or four times before coming to a halt.

Malachai: Who else wants a turn?

A Ghoulie with dreadlocks smirked at him as he shoved Malachai out of the way. Dreadlock’s cock was rather skinny, but long. Without pausing, Malachai grabbed at Jughead’s right thigh and kept It the air. Still grinning, Dreadlocks tilted his hips and slowly pushed Inside him. Like the leader, his thrusting went deep and slow. His dreadlocks swung around his face as he continued his assault, slowly beginning to speed up. After an hour he pulled out. A Ghoulie still had a hold of Jughead’s left thigh, and Dreadlocks grabbed his right. Jughead felt a Ghoulie named Baby Face enter him slowly. The Ghoulies laughed as he pounded Into Jughead without mercy. Jughead felt his tears begin to leak out of his eyes again as he felt as If his Insides were on fire. The sound of his whimpers were almost drowned out by the sound of the boy’s nuts slapping against his skin at such a fast tempo. There was a jolt as his prostate was brushed. After another savage thrust, he felt his senses overload as that small muscle was pressed at again. Even without being touched, cum shot out of his own cock, splattering his chest and even his chin with his seed.

Malachai: Holy shit!(Laughed loudly)

Dreadlocks: Look how much this fucker loves getting pounded boys. Shoot your load In him dude.

Suddenly there was a grunt and Jughead felt hot, wet heat enter his hole. The pain and humiliation sent a fresh wave of tears down his cheeks as he felt hot seed fill him. Baby Face pulled all the way out, then pounded Into him savagely. Jughead couldn’t help but bite down on his lip to keep from crying. Jughead felt Baby Face’s thick and spent cock slide out of him. Thick globules of wetness leaked down out of his hole. Jughead was sure that the liquid was a mix of semen and his own blood. Malachai took another turn In his hole. “Fuck!” Malachai cried, hot seed shooting Into Jughead’s hole. Malachai worked his hole, letting out deep grunts 

Malachai: Gonna fill your fucking hole Jones

Jughead let out a cry as Malachai pounded him much harder than he did the first time. Dreadlocks was smirking at him, his hand wrapped around Jughead’s dick. “Shit!” cried Malachai with a last slam. Malachai pulled out again.

Malachai: Might have to do this again… If you live. This was fun.

Jughead could feel the amount of seed In his hole.

Penny: This Isn’t over Jones. Time for my pound of flesh. Then the beating continues. 

The Ghoulies got their clothes back on plus put Jughead’s back on. Malachai and Dreadlocks held Jughead down as Penny carved Into his Serpent tattoo. Once she was done The Ghoulies rounded on him again. Once again he felt kicks, punches, and stabs. He could swear he had broken bones and Internal bleeding In certain places In his body. Later that night as FP and the rest of The Serpents were at The White Wym he received a phone call from Betty. 

FP: Betty, are you and your mom okay?

Betty: Mr. Jones, Is Jughead with you?

FP: No, he’s at the trailer. Why?

Betty: I’m just really worried about him. He called me saying how much he loves me and It almost sounded like he was saying goodbye for good.

FP could feel his heart clench as he slowly lowered his cell phone.

FP: Toni, where was Penny hiding out?

Toni: Somewhere In Pickens Park. Why?

FP: All of you meet me at Pickens Park! Call Betty back and tell her the same!

FP hopped on his motorcycle and took off. Hoping with all his might he wouldn’t be too late! Once In Pickens Park he got off and looked around; calling for his son desperately. When he finally found him FP got dizzy. Jughead was on the ground unconscious with cuts on his arms, chest, and neck. FP's whole world felt like It shattered. Jughead’s clothes, his Serpent jacket, torn apart. One of the cuts sliced through what once was probably Jughead's tattoo. FP couldn't breathe, his son, his pride and joy, his boy was his world and now he was a bloody mess at his feet. Gently, he crouched down, gathered his son In his arms, holding him as If he was made of glass, cradling him as If he was just born. Tears fell from his eyes. He didn't have time to waste, his son's life was on the line. Meanwhile Betty and Archie arrived In Pickens Park where Sweet Pea, and Toni were waiting.

Betty: Where Is he? Where’s Jug?

Sweet Pea was about to say something when Archie spoke; seeing FP coming with his best friend’s beaten and bloody body In his arms.

Archie: Guys

Everyone’s hearts dropped as they saw what Archie saw

Betty: Jug?(Gasped with tears In her eyes)

FP: Let’s get him to the hospital now!(Tears In his eyes)

Archie: Take my dad’s truck!(Took out his dad’s keys)

FP: Toni! Put my bike In the back! Archie! Hold Jug!

Everyone snapped Into action! Toni did what she was told and Archie held Jughead as If he would shatter as FP quickly drove. Once at the hospital they rushed In; Archie carrying Jughead.

Archie: Please! We need a doctor!

Doctors took Jughead out of Archie’s arms, put him on a gurney, and rolled him away. It was five hours later before FP was allowed In his son’s room. The doctors told him Jughead had several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken right leg, dislocated shoulder, multiple lacerations across his back, arms, neck, and chest, bruises across his neck and was suffering from blood loss and a concussion. Jughead looked so small, lying on that white bed. There were so many machines surrounding him, beeping, monitoring, keeping him alive. Two hours later after FP had fallen asleep In the chair FP suddenly heard the heart monitor pick up speed. His eyes snapped open to see his son staring at him with terrified eyes. FP slowly walked over to the bed.

FP: Jug It’s okay. I-

Jughead: W-Who’s Jug? W-Who are y-you?!

That definitely shattered FP’s heart Into pieces 

FP: Jughead, It’s me. It’s your dad. Jug-

Tears spilled over Jughead’s cheeks as he shook his head no.

Jughead: N-No! Don’t t-touch me! S-Stay away from m-me! I don’t know y-you!

The Ghoulies didn’t succeed In killing his beautiful boy, but they might as well has. His boy didn’t know who he was let alone his own dad! FP rushed out of the room; getting some doctors. A female doctor spoke to Jughead.

The doctor: Do you know what happened and who you are? Where you are?

Jughead shook his head no as he trembled 

The doctor: A group of people tried to kill you. They raped you. But you’re alive. You’re In the hospital. Your name Is Jughead Jones and that’s your dad, FP Jones.

Jughead: I…. I don’t remember anything. Nothing feels real.(Sobbed out)

The doctor: I know. It seems they did more then beat you to death. You have server memory loss. It’s okay to feel scared, lost, and confused. Do you remember anyone from last night? Anyone at all?

Jughead shook his head no. She turned her attention to FP.

The doctor: Come with me Mr. Jones while the other doctors check over your son.

FP reluctantly followed her out of the room

The doctor: I’m not going to lie Mr. Jones. We see a lot of cases like this. He’s going to be terrified to live with you. You can reassure him of certain things all you want but he’s not going to believe you. But I don’t know what to do, he doesn’t remember anyone let alone himself.

Tears were running freely down FP’s cheeks

FP: What can I do?! Please! What can I do to help him?!(Sobbed out)

The doctor: With such server cases like this as much as we don’t like doing It, we have no choice but to let him continue to live with you. Just please, be very delicate with him. And I’m sorry, but don’t be surprised If he runs away from home. Both from the house and from the town. You should go tell everyone else In the waiting room what’s going on.

She left; leaving FP to break down! This can’t be happening! First almost losing his relationship with him because of his own stupidity, then jail, and now this!! He forced himself to walk Into the waiting room and tell The Serpents and the rest of their friends what was going on. Sweet Pea was the first one to spoke after he wiped his tears.

Sweet Pea: FP, I’m sure he’s not going to like any plan either way, Including this one. But I really think he should move Into The White Wym until his memory comes back. He’ll be surrounded by Serpents all the time and when the bar Is closed Hog Eye will have place locked up good and tight. We need to make sure In his state that not only does he not leave town, but not hurt himself or get hurt by someone else.

FP wiped his tears

FP: Okay. I’ll ask the doctors to sedate him on that day

Despite FP and everyone hating It they stayed clear of Jughead the three days he was recovering In the hospital. On the fourth day the doctors sedated Jughead; making It easier for his dad to take him. As Jughead rested In Hog Eye’s bedroom upstairs FP grabbed some of Jughead’s things from the trailer. But the doctors told him not to push pictures on him and just let his memory come back on It’s own. Jughead slowly woke up later; freaking out the minute he saw It was not a hospital room but someone’s bedroom. He ran to the door. But the minute he opened It he could see over the stair railing. He could see It was a bar and It was packed with people with leather jackets. He slowly shut the door and hid on the other side of the bed; trembling and crying hard! Not long after he heard the door creak open and footsteps; causing Jughead to hug his knees tighter.

Hog Eye: Jughead, It’s okay. I know you don’t remember us. I know you’re terrified. But you need a home and protection. You’re safe with us. I’ll bring you some breakfast.

Jughead: W-Who are y-you?

Hog Eye: Hog Eye

He left; leaving Jughead scared and not knowing what’s going on. The Serpents decided besides Hog Eye bringing Jughead food It was a good Idea to just leave him alone on his first day at The White Wym. But soon they would realize that was a mistake. Later that night as Hog Eye severed his last drinks he went to check on Jughead one last time before he would kick everyone out and close up. But when he slowly opened the door he saw the shudders open and the window busted and broken! He quickly ran back downstairs.

Hog Eye: Jughead’s gone! He ran away! Out the window!

Sweet Pea sighed sadly

Sweet Pea: I bugged his cell phone. I can track him!

FP: Okay, I’ll-

Sweet Pea: No offence FP, but he’s seen you and he’s terrified of you. He’s needs someone who he hasn’t seen. In fact, what I’m going to do Is play along with the memory loss. I’m going to pretend that he and I don’t know each other. I’m going to go up to him and pretend I’m just a stranger Introducing himself and trying to help. I’ll watch over him FP. But until he has his memory back…. I think I should just take care of him at his new location. I’m so sorry about this FP! So sorry!

FP didn’t like his boy not being In Riverdale. But he understood the situation and what had to be done. He wiped his tears.

FP: Okay Sweet Pea. You take care of my boy!

Sweet Pea nodded yes as he handed Toni his Serpent jacket. He left The White Wym and started tracking Jughead with his cell phone. As the heartbroken dad watched Sweet Pea leave only one thing flashed through his mind, his boy! His beautiful baby boy!

(Flashback)(Not long after Jughead was born)

FP picked Jughead up Into his arms as Jughead started crying.

FP: Daddies right here. What’s wrong Forsythe? Are you hungry? 

He set Jughead down on a soft pillow-pet

FP: It’s okay baby boy, I’m right here. I’ve got you.

Jughead started laughing as his dad started tickling him

FP: There we go kiddo! 

He walked Into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle, and walked back over to Jughead. He put the bottle In Jughead’s mouth and Jughead started drinking. Soon Jughead was done and FP took the bottle away and picked Jughead up Into his arms.

FP: I love you little one. No matter what happens your dad Is going to be right here. Through everything, I promise. 

He kissed Jughead’s head

FP: Go to sleep my beautiful boy. It’s 2AM.

As he set Jughead back In his crib Jughead wouldn’t let go of his dad’s fingers. FP laughed.

FP: Oh baby, I can’t sleep In your crib with you. Trust me, I would If I could.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of the small grip before leaving; shutting off the lights In the living room.

(Flashback over)

FP couldn’t handle this! He booked It up to Hog Eye’s room to see If Jughead forgot anything. Jughead took all his stuff with him except…. His beanie. FP knew In his crushed heart that Jughead didn’t want to wear It or have anything to do with It. FP picked the beanie up and sobbed Into It. Meanwhile after hopping on a train Jughead eventually arrived In Cherry Creek. Jughead took refuge In a treehouse he found deep In the woods. But after a long nap he heard someone throwing small rocks at the treehouse. Jughead walked out to see a boy his age standing on the ground. “Just remember Sweet Pea, act like you don’t know him. Say whatever you can to get close to him and get him to trust you” thought Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea: My names Sweet Pea! I own this treehouse, but please stay! If you need a place to stay, stay!(Called up)

Jughead took a deep breath and nodded yes. If this really was this kid’s treehouse he couldn’t stop him from using It, Jughead was just a visitor. 

Sweet Pea: Can I please stay here with you?! I too am also homeless now! This Is the only place I have now!

Jughead nodded yes. Sweet Pea slowly climbed up the ladder and entered the treehouse.

Sweet Pea: Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you, I promise. What’s your name?

Jughead: People keep calling me Jughead, or Jug for short, but something just doesn’t seem right.

“Well, you’re half right. Your birth name Is Forsythe” thought Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea: Well, I have nothing else to call you, so Jug It Is

“You’ll always be Jones to me. I’ll get my Jones, my prince back to the way he was!” thought Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea: Do you know how to hunt? It’s the only way we’ll get any food around here. Especially If you’re serious about never leaving these woods.

Jughead: I’m scared, confused, and don’t know what’s real. Why would I want to cause an Innocent animal to feel the same way?! I’ll let you get and cook our food, but I won’t participate. 

Sweet Pea: It’s okay, I understand. Well, I’m already starving for lunch. Can I trust you not to run away or leave this tree house?

Jughead nodded yes. Sweet Pea grabbed a bow and arrows that he borrowed from Cheryl and left the treehouse. As Jughead watched him leave he couldn’t help but think “Something about this boy feels right and safe.” Something about this boys seems familiar, especially that neck tattoo. But Jughead couldn’t place It, just like everything else people were telling him.

Jughead: Where Is It I come from? Who lives where I was born? Why do my memories start with a storm? What If I have a family? Somewhere beyond these woods? Could there be someone there missing me? Tell me why I'm not sleeping and why my heart Is leaping Inside me. Could this be one of those times when you feelings decide? I need to know these answers. I need to find my way. Seize my tomorrow. Learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances. Let all my feelings show. Can't tell what's waiting. Still I need to go. I need to know. Why do I feel shy when he speaks? All these questions keep turning and churning and burning Inside me. What are these feelings I feel when he's here by my side? I need to know these answers. I need to find my way. Seize my tomorrow. Learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances. Let all my feelings show. Can't tell what's waiting. Still I need to go. I need to know.(Sang)

As Sweet Pea searched for a deer to shoot he couldn’t help but think, he knew It was wrong to steal Jughead from Betty, especially when he has memory loss. But he doesn’t care! He wanted that beautiful boy since Toni Introduced him to Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea: Isn't he just amazing. Daring and bold and sure. Do you think he might like me? How do I look today? I just want everything to be right. All these questions keep turning and churning and burning Inside me. What are these feelings I feel when he's here by my side?(Sang)

The year was over fast. Sweet Pea still hasn’t returned FP’s little boy to the heartbroken dad. Fred, Alice, and The Serpents tried their best to be there for him and comfort him; but It was a lost cause! They could never understand what he was going through or do anything to fix It!! The only thing someone could do to fix FP was bring his baby’s memory back and bring him back to FP!! Meanwhile early In the morning Jughead started sleep walking; leaving the treehouse. All Jughead could see was a young girl running, telling Jughead to follow her. The little girl was apparently named Jellybean. When Jughead got to a edge of the woods and to a road(Or In his mind, a cliff above a lake) he saw a man swimming. Soon the man was calling up to him, telling him to jump In. Apparently the man’s name was FP. But Jughead wasn’t jumping Into any water; he was jumping In front of a speeding car!

Sweet Pea: Jug stop!!(Yelled)

He quickly pulled Jughead out of the way and started shaking him.

Sweet Pea: Jug! Wake up! Wake up!

Jughead’s eyes snapped open. He mumbled something, but Sweet Pea didn’t catch what It was.

Sweet Pea: Jug, what’s wrong?

Jughead buried his face Into Sweet Pea’s chest as he cried

Jughead: I just keep seeing so many faces! And I don’t what’s real!! I’m just… So scared!!

Sweet Pea pulled him closer and tighter to his chest

Sweet Pea: It’s alright, I’ve got you. You’re safe Jug. Come on, let’s get back to the treehouse.

It was a long walk back to the treehouse. Plus thanks to the hard rain they were soaked by the time they got back and had to take off their clothes and put them by the heater. Suddenly Sweet Pea claimed Jughead’s lips In a passionate kiss, opening his mouth as Jughead ran his tongue on Sweet Pea’s closed lips, sucking gently as Sweet Pea Invaded his mouth. Sweet Pea smirked at Jughead’s quiet moans. Sweet Pea broke the kiss.

Sweet Pea: Bed now(Whispered lustfully) 

Jughead sat on the bed with Sweet Pea following. Sweet Pea lapped at Jughead’s nipples as Jughead laid down. Then he went lower and wasted no time In taking Jughead’s length Into his mouth. Jughead arched and moaned loudly. Sweet Pea sucked faster and faster as he felt Jughead’s muscles tensing with his Imminent orgasm. Sucking lightly every time he was on the head, and soon Jughead was cumming. Sweet Pea swallowed down his seed.

Jughead: Fuck, so amazing(Panted)

"Fuck" Sweet Pea cursed then covered Jughead’s mouth with his In a rough heated kiss that took his breath away. Jughead opened his mouth so as to catch his breath but Sweet Pea took the opportunity to push his tongue In his mouth while seeking out his. Jughead gave him willingly and he didn't hesitate to suck the pliant muscle. Jughead moaned Into his mouth as Jughead’s body became hot at his ministrations. He grabs Jughead’s head with both hands, sucking on his lips then moving to his neck. Jughead’s moaning and buckling at the pleasure of his assault; begging and pleading. Jughead’s a whimpering mess as Sweet Pea licks his right ear. He then begins to trail kisses down Jughead’s neck. Sweet Pea continued to kiss his neck. Jughead flung his head back giving him full access to his expose flesh allowing him to kiss and nibble as he please. Suddenly, he turns Jughead around and covers his mouth with his, kissing him hungrily. Jughead gasps at the Intensity of the kiss and Sweet Pea took the opportunity to lick every corner of his mouth and seek out his tongue with his. He did find It and proceeded to suck on the pliant muscle. Jughead then decided that he wanted a taste of his tongue as well and fought to suck on It. Jughead succeeded In doing so and they soon engage In all out tongue war as they took turns sucking on each other's organ. "Damn, you're so fucking beautiful" Sweet Pea said looking at him with lustful eyes. Soon In one swift move Sweet Pea lifted Jughead’s legs, spread them apart and dove Into his front hole. Jughead practically screamed, "Sweets!" He doesn't stop and continued to eat his hole out. All Jughead can do Is moan and wantonly grind against his mouth as he practically fucked him with his tongue. Sweet Pea goes to town on his hole, kissing It, licking him there, nipping and nibbling on hole. He held Jughead’s legs apart and ate him out like a man starved. Soon Sweet Pea takes his mouth away and lines his cock up to Jughead’s front hole. Sweet Pea’s cock slowly squeezes past Jughead’s defenses. It feels huge. Jughead gasps, panting.

Jughead: P-Please(Cried)

He feels It when his hole gives all at once and the head of Sweet Pea’s cock pops Inside, unable to stop himself from crying out and the sudden Intense stretch. Sweet Pea groans like he's dying.

Sweet Pea: Oh fuck(Groans)

He trails off, fucking his hips up up up and a little more of his cock slips Inside. Jughead’s hole Is being filled In a slow slide. Jughead cries out as Sweet Pea slides Inside another Inch. Sweet Pea moans, a tight breathless sound and his cock slides In another Inch. He fucks his hips up against Jughead, groaning as he gets the last of his cock Into Jughead’s hole. Jughead gasps soundlessly at the feeling of Sweet Pea’s cock; Sweet Pea groans and fucks his cock back Inside Jughead hole.

Sweet Pea: Oh fuck(Moans)

He gets all the way Inside again. Jughead loses time as Sweet Pea fucks up Into him, moaning In his ear. Sweet Pea wraps a hand around Jughead’s cock and squeezes gently. Jughead whines and bucks against the grip. Sweet Pea slides his thumb over the head of Jughead’s cock. Sweet Pea bites at the tendon of Jughead’s neck, making Jughead’s whole body convulse. 

Jughead: Please don’t stop!(Whines)

Sweet Pea kisses him hard, swallows Jughead’s words while he fucks his cock steadily Inside. Sweet Pea Is tongue fucking his mouth, swallowing all of Jughead’s whimpers as Sweet Pea thrusts his cock Inside. Sweet Pea thrusts a little, careful outs and Ins that push his cock Inside a little further each time. 

Sweet Pea: Oh fuck Jug(Moans)

Jughead’s body rocks up and Into Sweet Pea with each thrust making him whimper and shake.

Jughead: More! Please! M-More!(Sobs)

Jughead cums. Jughead getting wet Inside as Sweet Pea fucks up Into him and cums, kissing at Jughead’s jaw as his cock jerks. Sweet Pea’s hips keep a steady thrusting rhythm Inside him, shorting out his over-sensitive nerves. Sweet Pea cums, he leans down to suck Jughead’s chest, right above his right nipple. Sweet Pea pulls out and leans down, face near Jughead’s hole. Sweet Pea’s tongue flicks out, rubbing against Jughead’s hole causing Jughead to cry out. Jughead whines as Sweet Pea moves up, hand rubbing Jughead’s cock while Sweet Pea’s lips latch onto Jughead’s right nipple, sucking at It. Sweet Pea’s hand quickens and Jughead whimpers, before cumming on Sweet Pea’s hand.

Sweet Pea: I’m going back In that sweet hole

He starts pushing his cock against Jughead’s filled hole.

Sweet Pea: I’m going to fuck you so hard

He presses and pushes, and he finally starts to slide In slowly, making Jughead whimper and cry out. Sweet Pea pushes to the hilt. Jughead whimpers and pants, and every small move he make, makes him whimper. Sweet Pea starts moving causing Kevin to cry out, feeling every little twitch that he makes. Jughead can feel another orgasm rising causing him to whimper. He cums on Sweet Pea’s cock, hearing the noises that his cock Is making In his slick passage. Sweet Pea grunts and cums. Sweet Pea moans and groans, before he starts pulling out. 

Sweet Pea: That was amazing! You want to go down by the river? The rain stopped.

Jughead: First the rain then the sex, how wet are you trying to get me?!

Sweet Pea: Not to go In dumbass! Just to enjoy the view and get some fresh air!

Jughead: That sounds nice

They quickly got on new clothes and went down to the river. But not long after being down there they were soon surrounded by people Sweet Pea would recognize but Jughead wouldn’t at the moment, Penny, Malachai, and The Ghoulies! Sweet Pea quickly pushed Jughead protectively behind him.

Malachai: We took a page from your book Sweet Pea. We tracked Jones’s phone. Knowing you would be the one to track him down we tracked your phone as well.

Jughead: Who are you?! What do you want?!(Cried fearfully)

Penny: Cute Jones!(Laughed)

Malachai: Actually, he’s serious. I overheard from The Serpents that The Serpent Prince has serious memory loss. He doesn’t remember the night we almost killed him, any of us, or anyone else from that night Including any Serpent and his own daddy!

Penny: Well, I’m not going to lie, that makes this more fun

Before Sweet Pea could do anything he and Jughead were both knocked out. When Jughead came to he was being dragged by Malachai and another male Ghoulie In a big basement and over to two cages. One cage held Sweet Pea who was crying. Jughead started sobbing hard.

Jughead: Sweet Pea! No! No! Let me go! No please! No stop!(Screamed and struggled desperately) 

The other Ghoulie guy opened the cage that was next to Sweet Pea’s and Malachai tossed Jughead In and locked the door. Jughead and Sweet Pea clutched each other’s hands through the bars as Malachai and the other boy walked away.

Sweet Pea: Jug, you okay?!

Jughead shook his head no as he sobbed

Sweet Pea: You still look like you’re ready to pass back out. I know you’re scared, but please get some sleep. I’ll hold your hand the whole time.

Sweet Pea was right, Jughead couldn’t fight It and passed back out. But that’s when he started dreaming and seeing faces again. And soon everything was finally coming back to him. Who these people were and the night he gave himself to them, the night they raped him and almost killed him! Who Sweet Pea was plus the other Serpents Including his dad! Betty and her mom, Archie and his dad, Kevin and his dad, even Reggie Mantle. Part of him felt guilty that because of the memory loss that he practically cheated on Betty. But he knew In his heart he couldn’t fight how much he loved Sweet Pea and just had to break up with Betty when he can. He’ll always love her, but now as a best friend again. Remembering everything and knowing how much he hurt his dad and broke his heart caused him to snap his eyes wide open and quickly stand up.

Sweet Pea: Nightmares?

Jughead screamed angrily and started punching the cage wall with his right hand.

Sweet Pea: Jughead please stop!

Jughead: Late one night. Distance screams. People shouting surrender. Blood stained grass haunts my dreams. Once upon an April. Someone calling out my name. Soldiers bursting through the gates. Fear and fire seized my heart. And then the world goes dark. Lost alone all these days. Wishing I could remember. Finally now, the truth reveals. I should have died that April. Off to Riverdale I will go. Jughead Jones Is coming home.(Sang)

He fell to his knees sobbing hard

Sweet Pea: Jug, please breathe. I’m right here with you.

Jughead took a shuddering breath

Jughead: I know you’re Sweet Pea. You have been from the moment I stepped Into Southside High.

Sweet Pea chocked out a sob of sadness and relief at the same time.

Sweet Pea: Oh god Jones, you remember! God I missed you! I’m just sorry you have to remember everything and everyone like this!

Jughead: Me too Sweets, me too. Listen, I don’t regret anything. It’s you want! It’s you I want to be with! I still want to be with you Sweet Pea! I’m going to make that clear to Betty when I get the chance! 

Sweet Pea: Oh Jughead, I love you! I love you so much! If you’ll have me as more than a best friend I am all yours my prince. God, you have no Idea how badly I want to touch and kiss you right now! Damn these stupid bars!

But suddenly they heard fighting. When It was all done Toni and the other teen Serpents walked In.

Jughead: Toni! Thank god!

Toni breathed relivly 

Toni: Oh you remember, thank goodness!

Sweet Pea: How on Earth did you find us?! I’m pretty sure The Ghoulies broke our phones!

Toni: Not before we were able to track this location. Come on, let’s get you two out of here and back to Riverdale!

The Serpent teens broke the locks and they all rushed out of there. Once Jughead and Sweet Pea grabbed their stuff from the treehouse everyone returned to Riverdale. Once In Riverdale Jughead wondered The Southside looking for his dad. Jughead finally spotted him walking past Southside High, but FP hadn’t noticed Jughead In his broken state. All FP could do Is think of his precious baby boy as he tried his best to enjoy a walk while clutching Jughead’s beanie to his heart.

FP: Don't go tonight. Stay here one more time. Remind me what It's like. And let's fall In love one more time. I need you now by my side. It tears me up when you turn me down. I'm begging please, just stick around. I'm sorry, don't leave me. I want you here with me. I know that your love Is gone. I can't breathe, I'm so weak. I know this Isn't easy. Don't tell me that your love Is gone. That your love Is gone. Don't tell me that your love Is gone. That your love Is gone. I'm sorry, don't leave me. I want you here with me. I know that your love Is gone. I can't breathe, I'm so weak. I know this Isn't easy. Don't tell me that your love Is gone. That your love Is gone. That your love Is gone. I can't breathe, I'm so weak. I know this Isn't easy. Don't tell me that your love Is gone. That your love Is gone.(Sang heartbrokenly)

Jughead: Daddy!!

FP stopped In his tracks as his heart dropped. He choked on his breathing. 

FP: J-Jug, Is that really you?

Tears ran down both of their cheeks as Jughead nodded yes. They sobbed hard as they ran Into each other’s arms.

FP: You f-found me!

Jughead: Daddy! I’m SO sorry!! I’m SO sorry for everything(Sobbed hard)

His dad smothered his face with kisses

FP: No no baby, It’s not your fault! None of It Is your fault!! But god It’s good to have you In my arms again! The real you!!(Sobbed hard) 

FP: Come on, we can catch up In our trailer where you belong.(Gently rubbing his boy’s right cheek)

The whole walk home they never once let go of each other. Once home they crawled In the bed and his each other close and tight In each other’s arms.

FP: What happened while you were gone? You weren’t hurt were you?

Jughead: The Ghoulies found Sweet Pea and I and locked us up. But Toni and The Serpent teens saved us. 

More tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Please tell me Fangs Is alive?!

FP: He’s okay Juggie. He’s alive and was released from the hospital.

Jughead: Um dad, The Ghoulies broke mine and Sweet Pea’s cell phones.

FP laughed

FP: I’ll take care of that son. I’ll buy you two new ones.

He pulled his baby tighter to his body and left a long kiss on his forehead; taking In his son’s scent.

FP: God, It’s good to have you home again. I love you SO much baby boy!! I love you SO much!!

Jughead: I love you daddy!!

His dad gently kissed his right cheek

FP: Daddy, that’s music to my ears!

Tears filled his eyes again

FP: Don’t ever leave me again boy!! Please!!

Jughead: Not even to go to school?(Smiled gently)

His dad laughed

FP: Are you that eager to go back to school tomorrow?

Jughead: Yes! I want my life back!! I want to be with my friends again!!

FP: Well, I think that can be arranged kiddo. But In that case, let’s get some sleep. It’s late son.

It didn’t take long for The Jones men to dose off; being In the comfort of each other’s arms once again. The minute Jughead walked Into school In the morning Archie, Betty, Kevin, and Fangs were all over him. But soon Betty saw a pained expression on his face.

Betty: I know what you went through Is excruciating. But It’s all over now Jug.

Jughead sighed

Jughead: It’s not just that Betty. During the memory loss and being with Sweet Pea all those days something happened and I-

Betty: You’re letting your memory loss break us up aren’t you?!

Jughead: I’m so sorry Betty. I don’t want to hurt you. But the memory loss Is not my fault!! I can’t help It Betty, I LOVE Sweet Pea!! I can’t erase what happened or mine and Sweet Pea’s moment together!! Please understand Betty I-

She punched him hard In the face giving Jughead a right black eye.

Archie: Betty! Come on! Be reasonable!! 

Betty: Where the hell Is Sweet Pea?! He’s next!! He knew what he was doing and he could have stopped It!! It took you away from me on purpose!! 

She stormed off

Fangs: Betty!

Fangs: I’m so sorry. Maybe just give her time like we gave you. We’ll try to keep her away from you and Sweet Pea. Just return the favor by also staying away from her.

Jughead: I was hoping her and I could still be best friends. But I guess that’s not going to happen. 

Archie, Kevin, Fangs, and Toni spent all day being there for Jughead and keeping Betty from hurting him and Sweet Pea. When Jughead walked Into his trailer to see his dad home his dad noticed the black eye right away.

FP: Whoa boy, what happened?

Jughead: Betty happened

FP: Betty did this to you?! But why?!

Jughead: During the whole memory loss something happened between Sweet Pea and I. I’m with him now. She doesn’t like that.

FP: I’m sorry kid. No one could possibly understand what you went through and Is still going through. Take a seat on the couch. I’ll give you some Ice and we’ll pop In a movie.

Jughead kept the Ice pack on his eye as him and his dad enjoyed some TV time. Jughead couldn’t help but notice his dad kept staring at him as they sat on the couch together watching Nerve. Jughead laughed and smiled gently.

Jughead: Dad, you’re doing It again

FP: Doing what?

Jughead: You keep staring at me

FP: No I don’t

Jughead: You keep doing that thing with your eyes. It’s called staring dad.

FP: Things with my eyes? Oh, you mean this?

He started making weird faces with his eyes. Jughead smiled and laughed.

Jughead: Okay so comedy, not your next career move.

FP: Oh come on, I’m funny

Jughead: Funny looking

FP laughed woundedly putting his hand on his chest.

FP: Watch It boy!

Without warning Jughead’s dad started tickling his stomach causing Jughead to fall on the floor and start laughing hard.

Jughead: D-D-Dad n-no s-stop

FP: You want to try that comment again?!(Laughed)

Jughead: O-O-Okay y-you win

FP stopped

FP: Glad we understand each other(Laughed)

FP: Can’t a dad stair and be memorized by his baby boy?

Jughead: Of course you can. I was just giving you a hard time.

FP: Right back at you kid

Jughead: I know you’re talking about the tickling. Never do that again!(Laughed)

FP: Oh, we’ll see about that. God It’s good to hear your beautiful laugh and see your beautiful smile again!

He sighed sadly as tears filled his eyes

FP: It’s just…. You almost died at the hands of Penny and The Ghoulies then you didn’t remember anyone, Including me! I love you so much, my beautiful baby boy! So much! The whole time you were gone I was hurt and lost! I thought I’d never see you again! I didn’t know If you were alive or dead! Please don’t ever leave me!(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: I love you too daddy! 

His dad started continuously running his fingers through his hair.

FP: Hey, I’m right here. It’s okay. No one’s ever going to hurt you again. I promise. I'll protect you. Do you trust me baby boy?!

Jughead slowly nodded yes. FP pulled him back onto the couch with him and onto his lap. FP left a long kiss on his forehead never wanting those lips to leave his boy’s forehead or let go of his beautiful baby ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrkBfHEa49E


End file.
